Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. Widely popular network services include mapping services that provide services based on items indexed to a map, such as roads, railroad tracks, buildings, commercial establishments, rights of way, utilities, and public facilities such as parks. Example mapping services include direction and navigation services based on a user's known past, current or proposed future position, for example as input at a keyboard or deduced from a positioning system included in or otherwise co-located with a device of the user. Other example mapping services include information storage and retrieval based on locations, such as geographical information systems. Some mapping services allow a user to post comments about a location, such as reviews of a concert held at a particular venue or food served at a particular restaurant, to be viewed on a public network or within a social networking circle of contacts. The mapping services that can be provided however are limited by lack of information about the personal context of mapped items with respect to an individual user. For example, while the address of a particular building is known by the mapping service to be school, the fact that the building is the school of a child of a user is not typically known by the mapping server.